Start, Crash, Reboot
by Vega Moon Star
Summary: Kri and Mi are twins. Human but with mental powers. Enter the Spirit Detectives followed by a bad guy with a really bad hair cut and two Demonic Elementals of TITANIC status. And Kri thought surviving Chemistry was the only thing she had to worry about!
1. RUNAWAY! THEY FOUND ME!

**A/N: Ok heres the scoop. This idea popped into my head yadda yadda yadda.**

**A set of twins. One a nutcase the other a flirt. Go to school with Yusuke yadda yaddya ydda. Meet Kurama and Hiei yadda yadda yadda.. Discover Makai and Demons blah blahblah interesting things happen blah blah blah chaos ensues END NOT R/R PPL! ENJOY!**

**START, CRASH, RE-BOOT**

**Chapter One**

**RUN AWAY! THEY FOUND ME!**

**_!START!_**

_**The Dark warrior slashed at the her enemy. The evil wizard Minamu smirked at the worlds savior, The dark knightress Kri, as she tried to slice him putting an end to his evil plot to take over the minds of the poor defencless people of earth. **_

"_**You'll never Defeat me! I will triumph!"**_

"_**Never you evil spawn of Satan! For the good of everyone I'll defeat you! And free my sister of your cursed mind control." **_

_**The knightress raised her sword and it soon became engulfed in flames. She poured her whole soul into the one attack that will decide everything. "This ends NOW!" **_

_**She cried and fired her attack at the evil wizard. **_

"_**AHHHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The evil wizard laughed and launched his own attack at the savior of the planet. The balls of power flew towards one another across the plan of the battlefield until….**_

**BOOOOOOMMMM! **

"Kriyume Asuku!" Mr. Minamu Yelled " That's the tenth explosion this week! Chemicals are dangerous substances when you don't PAY ATTENTION!" he glared at the short violet eyed girl currently covered in black soot and her black hair singed from the chemical explosion.

Kri laughed nervously. "Gomen Minamu-sensei"

"I have had it! Detention! For three weeks! And furthermore Your to report after class to clean and organize the labs!"

Kri banged her head on her desk. "Hai sensei."

"Baka." Kri turned to see the face of her twin sister Miyume. "What the hell were you spacing out about this time?"

"Oh nothing…"Kri laughed.

_'Poo…The evil wizard wins again…This is not the end fool…. VENGENCE WILL BE MINE!'_

"HELLO! ANYONE HOME!"

"GWAAA!"

**THUD!**

Mi sighed at the sight of her sister on the floor.

_'Stupid…'_

"I can't believe we're twins…" She groaned.

"OW" Kri glared at her.

"Don't scare me like that baka!"

_**!PAUSE!**_

**A/N: Let me stop for a sec to describe the sisters to you lovely readers. **

**Miyume AKA Mi has long, butt length black hair. Always tied in a ponytail by a purple ribbon. Bangs are slanted to the side**

**Kriyume AKA Kri has chin length black hair. Occasionally has a bandana on (purple) and bangs are slanted too but shorter. **

**Both have violet eyes, both are short, both have psychic powers telekinesis and a bit of telepathy, both are human**

**Mi is the smart one, Kri is the nutcase….or is she…O.O**

_**!PLAY!**_

"Are you coming or not?" Kri blinked…the bell had rung…class was over….school was over.

"YIPPPEEEEEEE!" Kri ran from the room in pure joy. **Slam!**

"Watch where yer going pipsqueak!" Kri looked up from the floor to see a towering monster with an orange head.

"AHHHHHHH!" She jumped up and punched the monster in the stomach. "You'll never take me alive! Evil monster! Die and be gone hell spawn! Take that and that and that and…"

"Hahahahahahahaha!" Kri paused in her assult on the monster (with her school book) to see the infamous delinquent Yusuke Urameshi laughing his ass off at her. "Uh…Hi Yusuke!"

"Ugh…Shut up Urameshi" The mutilated monster yelled. Kri looked down. The monster was actually Kazuma Kuwabara, other not-so- infamous delinquent.

"HAHAHA! You just got your ass kicked by Kri! She like, one eighth your size! HAHAHAH!" Kri blushed at her mistake and laughed nervously.

"G-Gomen Kuwabara…"

"Stupid Migdet! You better be sorry! Air headed shrimp…SHUT UP URAMESHI SHE ONLY BEAT ME CAUSE I DON"T HIT GIRLS! Otherwise she woulda been toast…"

Kri's eye twitched.

"Stupid midget… airhead… shrimp…!" Pissed Kri grabbed Kuwabara (who was over yelling at Yusuke) and turned him to face her.

"Wha.." Was all he managed before her foot connected with his…uh..heh…family jewels.

"What was that about me being toast you over grown gorilla!"

"owwwwwwwiiiieeee….."

"Kri! What did you do to him!" Mi came up to them followed by Keiko.

"Nothing." Kri smiled sweetly. Appearing as an innocent angel. Mi glared

"Hey Kri…"

"Yeah?"

"Your halo's unplugged."

"OH NO! Quick! Some one get an extension cord!"

"Yo Kri!" Yusuke grinned.

"You summoned.."

"Heard you blew the chem. Lab again…"

"Didja now?" She grinned back.

"It was kinda hard not to hear…" Mi mumbled. "Which reminds me. Didn't Minamu-sensei say you had to clean the labs after class?"

"I don't know…did he?" Kri began to head toward the front doors. Mi reached out to grab her but she ran.

"Hey! Get back here!" Mi took off after her.

"Run Run As fast as you can! You can't catch me! I'm theWHOOOAHH." **THUD**

"Hello dirt… how are you today?"

"Are you ok?" Kri looked up to see a pair of green eyes surrounded by red hair. Both belonging to a drop dead hunk about her age.

"Uh"

"Kri!" Mi ran over to her and the sex god." Good lord! What is with you and running into people!" Kri grinned.

"Dunno…maybe some evil wizard put a spell on me that placed a magnetic like field around that kept pulling stuff into my way or maybe…." Kri paused in her theory to see no one was listening her. Mi was talking to the Sex God blushing like a strawberry.

"I'm really sorry about my sister. S-She can be such a klutz! Gomen." She bowed.

The Sex God chuckled making Mi blush again.

_'He's cute…'_ Mi thought

**/OH NO! You did not just think that/**

**/Stay out of my head Kri/**

**/I would but it's just so roomy in here …/** 'Heeeyyy she blocked me out #**pout#**'

"It's quite alright. No need to apologize. It was partly my fault. I wasn't paying attention."

"Oh no. Kri is a _complete_ idiot when it comes to paying attention. Please is there anything I can do to amend for the trouble my sister has caused? Anything at all?"

"It truly is not necessary though I wouldn't mind knowing your name."

_'NAME?'_ Kri glared_ 'AND SHE CALLS ME AN IDIOT!'_

"M-My name…." Mi looked down at her feet blushing AGAIN!

_'FAKER. Your just playing the timid part you sneaky hormone driven jerk'_

"Umm..Miyume. Miyume Asuku."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Miyume. My name is Shuichi Minamino." He bent down and kissed her hand. Turning Mi into a tomatoe.

_'That's it!'_ Kri jumped up off the ground and forcibly put herself in between her sister and the now evil Sex God.

"Now listen here you pervert. You keep your evil sex god hands off my sister."

"Uh…" The Sex God blinked at her.

"Kri!" Mi yelled. "Stop being stupid!"

"And you." Kri turned to glare at her sister. "You should be ashamed. Throwing yourself at his feet like that. Disgusting! And you call me stupid? You just gave your name to a total stranger dummy! I can't believe we're twins!"

"Now hold it right there!" Mi glared "I was NOT throwing myself at his feet…"

"You were practically drooling! Like dog! IN HEAT!"

"Was NOT! And he's not a stranger."

"Have you ever meet him before today…"

"N-No…"

"AHA!"

"Stop being paranoid!"

"I'm not paranoid! I'm right!

"Are not!"

"Are too"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"NOT"

"TOO"

"NOT"

………

While the two sisters argued Yusuke, Kuwabara and Keiko stolled up next the evil sex Go—I mean Shuichi AKA Kurama.

"Hey there Kuama!"

"Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko. How are you all today."

"Fine thanks"

"Good"

"Peachy…" The three noticed the two battling siblings.

"I see you met the twins." Yusuke grinned.

"Seems I have.." Watching the two argue the group lowered the voices a bit.

"I take it Koenma wants us."

"Yes."

"gggrrreeaattt.." Yusuke groaned. He turned to the still fighting twins.

"HEY MI! KRI! WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP ALREADY!" Nothing. Giggling Keiko smiled.

"May I" She inquired. Yusuke shrugged. Bringing two fingers to her mouth Keiko whistled REALLY REALLY REALLY REEEAAALLY loudly causing everyone including the twins to cover their ears.

"AAHHHHH RUN WE"RE UNDER ATTACK!"

"Calm down Captain Stupid. It's not an attack."

"Oh…Yusuke…When did you get here."

"Just now"

"Oh"

**SMACK!**

"OW!WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!"

"That hurt my ears you idiot!"

"I wasn't even the one who did it. Keiko's guilty how come I get smacked?"

"Cause Keiko's nice and you're a jerk!"

"That's just unfair man."

"Ahem" Kurama smiled. "We should be going now Yusuke." Kri's eyes widened.

"You." She glared "I'm not done with mister." She took a step towards him and **SMACK**

"Hello dirt long time no see. Did I mention how lovely you taste today?"

Mi bowed to Kurama.

"I am reeeaaallly sorry." He smiled

"That quite alright. It's a shame though I'm short on time. I would have loved to have talked more to you Miss Miyume."

"#**Blush# **P-Please call me Mi"

"Very well…Miss Mi. Untill our next encounter then ?" He bent down to giver her another hand kiss but Kri was suddenly there pushing him back.

"Hey now! Non of that stuff! Hentai!"

"KRI!"

"HEY _'SHUICHI'_! Come on!" Yusuke called from down the street. "Quite flirting!" Sighing Kurama turned back to the twins.

"Good bye Miss Mi, Miss Kri."

"Bye…#**blush#**" Kri glared at him as he left.

**SMACK**

"OW! WHAT I DO!"

"YOU'RE SUCH A JERK! I DIDN"T EVEN GET HIS NUMBER!"

"AHA! I knew you were playing the timid little school girl. You seducing, sex driven vixen!"

"Of course I was dipstick! Did you not see him! He was sooooo hot! Like SEX GOD HOT!

"Well duh….which is why you're notgoing to date him."

"EXCUSE ME!"

"You heard me… I forbid it.. that guy was waaay to hot to be human. And he's got funky vibes..I don't like it AND I DON"T LIKE HIM EITHER! NO! NO DATING THE WIERDO!"

"STOP BEING SUCH A PARANOID HERMIT"

"You'll thank me later."

"LIKE HELL!"

**SMACK **

"OW! Why you …GET BACK HERE DAMNIT!"

"MAKE ME YOU LITTLE LOSER!"

"LITTLE! WE"RE TWINS GENIUS! YOU AND I ARE THE SAME HIEGHT!"

"I'M TALLER BY A CENTIMETER!"

"WHAT PART OF TWIN DON"T YOU UNDERSTAND ONNA!"

"I'M TALLER! DEAL WITH IT!"

"ARE NOT"

"ARE TOO"

"NOT"

"TOO"

"NOT"

"TOO"

**SMACK**

"DAMNIT KRI!"

**_!CRASH!_**

**A/N: SOOOOOO? How is it so far Good Bad or UGLY? R/R PPL!**

**PEACE OUT!**


	2. get out of the house and bake me a pie!

**Start, Crach, Reboot **

**Chapter Two: **

**GET OUT OF THE HOUSE WOMAN AND BAKE ME A PIE! **

**!REBOOT!**

**!LOADING! **

**Location Twins place, bedroom **

**Update Friday night **

**Last Time Twins meet Sex Go- I mean Kurama **

**!START! **

"_Roll roll roll the joint…_

_Twist it at the end…_

_Light it up…_

_And take a puff_

_Then pass it to a friend."_

"_ABCDEFG_

_Gummy Bears are chasing me_

_Some are red and some are blue_

_One is pissing on my shoe_

_ABCDEFG_

_Gummy bears are chasing me…"_

"Kri…please be quiet…"

"_Weed Speed _

_Birth control_

_Sex Drugs _

_Rock'n Roll_

_Lifes a bitch _

_And then you die_

_Fuck the world_

_Let's get HIGH!"_

"Kri!"

Kri dodged the hair dryer that came flying at her… she grinned.

"_I found a lovely bunch of coconuts diddly dee…"_

**THUD!**

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama watched the crowd alertly…(**is that even a word)**

The people in the club danced and drank ignoring them completely…well maybe not completely…there was that group of drunk females giggling at them…

Koenma had sent them here to find a demon that's been kidnapping women from clubs…so here they were…woot…

"Man this sucks…"

"But Yususke" Kurama grinned "I thought you'd be happy to be here. After all you've been complaining about not going for weeks."

"Yeah but I'm here on work! That's why this sucks…"

"Hn. This place reeks of humans…" Hiei snorted. Kuwabara sniffed the air…

"I don't smell anything unusual." **THUD**

"OW! Damnit Urameshi what was that for?"

"For being an idiot that's what!" Before the two could start a fist fight Kurama intervened.

"If we get this done now then we can all return to our own lives…"

"Does that mean you live a double life Minamino-kun?" The boys turned to see Miyume watching them…a glint of mischief in her eyes.

She wore a short purple skirt and a black tank top with a strap that wrapped around the neck. It stopped above her mid-drift showing her flat stomach. Her hair was down with one side pinned back a ways by a barrette.

"My you look lovely Ms. Miyume…"

"I thought I told you to call my Mi…"

"Of course…Ms. Mi…." Mi sighed…it was a start…now what to do about that "Ms." Mi smiled sweetly…

"You didn't answer my question Minamino-kun?"

"What question?" Mi's eyebrow twitched.

"I asked if you mean you have a double life…" Kurama smiled.

"Why would you think that…?" twitch

"If you continue avoiding an answer Minamino-kun I'm going to assume it's yes."

"It's none of your business onna…" Mi turned to Hiei.

"And you are…?"

"Why should I tell you baka." He glared. Mi put on the sweetest smile…

"Well if some one is going to insult me I'd like to know their name…I mean of course I could just track you down by your description but it's much easier to hunt some one if you have their name…"

"Hunt me?"

"Yes." Hiei was about to ask what the hell she thought she could do to him when Yusuke and Kuwabara suddenly tackled him…

"Heheheheh…don't mind him Mi…he's just an anti-social nut job…" Yusuke said nervously.

"What the hell are you do-"Yusuke clamped his hand over Hiei's mouth.

"Shut up" he whispered "You have a death wish?"

"It's a bad idea to piss off one of the twin's man." Kuwabara warned. "Very bad"

"Twin? You mean there is another one of this onna around here…?

"Yeah so shut up!"

"Don't worry Yusuke…I'm not going to do anything….yet" Mi smiled.

"So where's Kri?" Yusuke asked effectively changing the subject…

"Oh she's-" Mi was cut off by a very, very loud screeching sound…everyone turned toward the stage where, low and behold, stood Kri, microphone in hand…

_**Hello is this thing on? Hello?**_

"Oh dear God" Mi stared in horror

_**Memememememeeeeee…Testing one two three…I live in a tree…**_

"Is she drunk?" Yusuke asked laughing. Mi just shook her head…to shocked to speak…

_**Hiya…okay I call this song "Pumpkins"**_

"Oh god no…" Mi's eyes widened.

_**There's a cat in my pants lalalala there's a cat in my pants lalalala**_

_**LOOK! A cat in my pants… points to random guy **_

_**There's a rhino in his pants lalalala there's a rhino in his pants lalalala**_

_**LOOK! A rhino in his pants…..**_

Mi rushed forward trying desperately to get to the stage.

_**There's a peacock in her pants lalalala there's a peacock in her pants lalalala**_

_**LOOK! A peacock in her pants…**_

Mi stopped. It was no use. She wasn't going to make it in time… unless…

_**There's a stallion in our pants lalalala there's a stallion in our pants lalalala**_

_**LOOK! A stallion in our pants…**_

**_Let's all take off our_----THUD!**

"Good work.." Yusuke laughed as Mi walked by dragging an unconscious Kri behind her with a perfect imprint of her shoe in Kri's face. Mi stopped and smirked.

"Thanks." Then she continued toward a table in the back of the club…

**!PAUSE!**

**Kri's clothes...? I forgot...' oops...**

**Let's see...same top as Mi except purple and black pants...**

**Hair like Mi's but...you know...shorter...**

**Can I go now?**

**!PLAY!**

Kri moaned in pain…man did her head hurt. She was currently seated at a booth, her head on the table with a giant ice pack on top of it.

'Stupid Mi…stupid shoe…stupid pain registering nerves…I knew those heels were killer shoes…'

"Feeling better Kri?"

"Go away Yusuke…" Yusuke grinned.

"Man Mi got you good…perfect bull's eye…HAHAHAHA"

**THUD**

Kri smiled…moving made her head hurt but it was worth it to shut him up.

"What are you two doing?" Kuwabara walked up next to them.

"Nothing…"Yususke grumbled. Kri smirked…

"HAHA Did Kri beat you up Urameshi?"

"No!...Where's Mi…" Kuwabara shrugged…

"I dunno…last I saw her she was leaving the club with some guy" Kri shot up...

"WHAT?" Kri jumped on the table and grabbed Kuwabara's collar. "Why didn't you stop? Are stupid! Which way did they go!"

"T-That way..." Yususke laughed as they watched Kri run off to find her sister. Kuwabara shook his head. "That girl is nuts..."

"She isn't nuts...she just Kri..." Hiei and Kurama walked up to them..

"Are you idiots done playing around..."

"What's up Hiei?"

"We found him..."

Kri ran down the street.

_'where is she where is she...'_ She stopped and closed her eyes. Concentrating she searched for her sister's energy signature. _'Gotcha!'_

Mi looked nervously around the dark alley...

"ummm...isn't this a bit uh?"

"Are you scared?" She turned to 'the guy'. He had been flirty and sweet in the club...but now...he had this dark look in his eyes...

_'oh bill...' _

"No...just confused" Mr. Guy smirked and walked toward her. Mi found herself pinned against the wall. He stroked her cheek...

"My my...you are quite the catch...such strong energy...you'll do nicely.."

"umm excuse me?"

_'what the hell is this guy on...oh shit'_ Mi's eyes widened...how couldn't she have noticed before...there's a fricken horn on his head...

_'a demon...'_ Mi laughed nervously..."oh my look at the time…you know this was fun...I love walking around dark alleys with weirdoes. We should definitely do this again sometime."

She started to edge her way towards the entrance. "Tootles..." She turned ready to sprint her ass to safety however instead of moving forward at top speed she flew to the left effectively smacking into the wall.

"Owwwwiiee!" She rubbed the back of her head..."you didn't have to hit me. Jerk!" Suddenly Mi was lifted and pinned up against the wall. "Mr Guy" tightened his grip, cutting off her air supply. "Wha-what are you-"

"Ssshhh...this will be easier on the both of us like this...don't worry it won't hurt too much...HAHAHAHAHAHA"

Mi's vision began blotting out...

**/Kri where are you! SOS! HELP/ **

**/Don't worry sis...I'm right here.../** Suddenly a random flying projectile flew through the air and smacked "Mr. Guy" in the head causing him to drop Mi. She coughed has her lungs relearned how to breathe.

"Keep your hands off my sister you pervert." "Mr Guy" stood up.

"Twins? Oh how delightful…." Suddenly he was surrounded by thick smoke. It spread out and covered everything in the alley. When it cleared it revealed Mr. Guy holding Mi. He was covered with horns and smelled like garbage.

"Eeeewwww…" Kri covered her nose." You reek…ugh…he's disgusting and…. _horny_"

"Kri! A little help here!"

"Oh right…I forgot…"

"You WHAT! How could you forget…God you are such a dumb ass!"

"Hey that's not very nice. Do you see anyone else here saving your pathetic hide from a horny demon…didn't think so."

"Just shut up and help me!"

"My aren't we demanding…."

"ENOUGH!" "Mr.Gu---I mean Horny Demon raised his hand and pointed it at Kri…"This is your only chance human. Give up now or die…"

"Oh my! Such generous choices…give up, die…give up, die…ummm I'll choose neither!"

"So be it." Suddenly Horny demon fired an energy beam (heh beam) at Kri knocking her into a wall.

"Kri!" Kri lay upside down with little swirlies in her eyes.

"owwwwwwiiiieee…." Mi sighed.

'_I'm doomed' _

"AHAHAHAHYAHAHAHAHA…Pathetic human! Now my dear shall we go…"

"Ya know how 'bout I stay here and you can go hm?"

"I don't think so…"

"Nuts…"

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!"

"Huh?" Horny Demon turned around only to be bashed into the ground by both Kuwabara's and Yusuke's foot. Mi blinked.

'_hold it…if the demon is there then…who's carrying me?' _

"Are you alright Ms.Mi" Mi's eyes got big hearts in them

"Minamino-kun…you saved! You're my HERO!"

"Hey what about us…"

"Oh yeah nice job boys…"

"Oh man Kurama always gets the girl. **THUD !** OW damnit Urameshi what was that for?"

"Watch your mouth you moron…"

"Kurama? Who the hell is Kurama?" The boys laughed nervously…

"Well you see….the thing is…" Thankfully they were spared from an explanation by Horny Demon.

"Stupid Humans! You will pay! I'll kill all of yo-" Horny Demon once again hit the ground. Compliments of a garbage can in the face by…KRI!

"Will you shut up already…what is this? A bad action film? STOP MONOLOGING YOU TWIT!"

"Kri you're alive."

"Hey Yusuke!…when did you get here…?" Just then Hiei popped out of no where

"Hn. Are you all done screwing around?" Kri tipped her head to the side…

"ummm…who are you."

"None of your business….what are you doing?"

"Poking your hair…"

"why?"

"Cause I can.."

"Well stop…"

"No." Hiei growled in annoyance. His hand inched for his katana.

"Uh Kri…?"

"Yeah Yusuke…"

"I think you should leave Hiei alone now"

"But look at his hair. It's so…pointy. He must use a shit load of gel…"

"Onna…." Hiei growled. Kri gasped…

"You're a woman…I would have never guessed."

cue anime fall…now….

**THUD! **

"Ow! Hey what was that for..."

"You're such an idiot!"

"You don't have to yell Mi…I'm right here." All of a sudden… for boredom's sake…I, Vega Moon Star, pop out of no where…

"What the- Who are you…"

"Wouldn't you like to know…"

"Oh God is there no end!"

"Close. You don't have to call me God though and yes there is an end…in fact that's why I'm here."

"HUH?"

"You see this is taking way to long so guess what we're going to do…"

"What?"

**!FAST FORWARD! **

"Kri for the last time SHUT UP!"

"I'm telling you they aren't right Mi!"

"And I'm telling you to drop it!"

**!PAUSE!**

**Current location Twins place, girls room **

**Update boys beat the shit out of Horny Demon, the end **

**Wardrobe Kri- cloth Tweety bird shorts and XL bugs bunny T **

**Mi- cloth Betty Boop shorts and spaghetti strap shirt. **

**!PLAY!**

"Come on Mi! You can't seriously think they are normal human beings…their energy signatures are too screwy"

"They could be psychics like us…"

"No way…"

"Why not?" Kri narrowed her eyes

"Why did Yusuke call Minamino a different name?" Mi glared.

"For your information "Kurama" is his nickname."

"His nickname?"

"Yeah his nickname. He said all his closest friends call him that and that I could too…so there." Kri didn't look convinced. Mi glared at her.

"You are a simply minded person you know that?"

**THUD! **

"Ow Damnit Mi!"

The boys were walking home after just leaving the twins' place.

"So what do we do about her?".

"Who are you talking about Hiei?" Yusuke asked

"That crazy onna…"

"You mean Kri" Kuwabara laughed. "She's crazy all right…"

"You laugh now but you're the idiot that gave away the fox's name." Kuwabara shut up. Kurama thought for a second.

"I don't think there's anything we need to do about Ms. Kri"

"Baka. You heard how she was rambling on about us being demons. " Yusuke grinned.

"Hiei, Kri thinks her chemistry teacher is some evil wizard out to conquer the world by brainwashing people…I wouldn't worry about her. Besides, Mi's pretty obsessed with Kurama. She'll keep Kri in check." Kurama sighed.

"Another chick to add to your fan list eh Kurama?" Kuwabara grinned.

"I admit this gets tiresome…"

"Oh Mi can't exactly be classified as a "Fan Girl". Though you would be better off if she were."

"What does that mean exactly…"

"I've know the twins since childhood. Trust me. Mi is never the fan…she's the celebrity." Kurama raised his eyebrow. Yusuke sighed.

"Ok…a few years ago there was this jock at our school. All the girls were obsessed with him. Think of him as the "Shuichi Minamino" of our school except he didn't avoid his fans….he used them. Any way Mi flirted with him for a few days…suddenly Jock boy isn't a jock anymore. He'd miss practice, his grades became shit and was never home. All this and he and Mi had been dating a week.

He became obsessed with her. Wrote her name everywhere, bought a shit load of stuff and followed her like a love sick puppy. Then she broke it off…

The guy went insane…completely insane. They had to send him to a correctional facility he was so loopy…

What I'm saying is that a fan girl Mi is as likely as a genius Kuwabara . She doesn't follow, in fact she doesn't lead…she just finds her own damn path."

"Hn. I thought you said she was the normal twin." Yusuke grinned.

"She's as normal…as any of us…"

**!CRASH!**

**A/N So how was? Go ahead and review...no seriously...the story is over you can review now...REVIEW DAMNIT!**


	3. Don't Get Mad, Get Glad! Gladware!

**A/N: YAY Updates! I love deadlines, I like to wave at them as they pass by….**

**Here it is peeps!**

**Start, Crash, Reboot**

**Chapter 3**

**Don't Get Mad, Get Glad…**

**Gladware!**

**!Reboot!**

**!Loading!**

"Damn it Kri! Stop cheating!"

"I'm not cheating Mi!"

"The hell you're not!"

"You just suck!"

**THUD**

"Damn it!"

**!PAUSE!**

**Update: Weekend**

**Location: Twins' place**

**Current activity: Video games .**

**Outfits: Still in their PJs :P**

**Last time: Met boys at club, defeated Horny Demon**

**Today's adventure: Surviving chores**

**!PLAY!**

"Owwwwie…" Kri rubbed her bruised head. "Grams!" She whined "Mi is hitting me again!"

"Miyume!" Grams called from the kitchen. "Play nice with your sister"

"Yes Grams" Mi replied. She turned to Kri. "Tattle tale" Kri stuck her tongue out in reply.

"Kriyume…" Kri froze. She turned to see her grandmother watching her steadily.

"Hey Grams! Whats up?" She laughed nervously.

"I need you girls to run a few errands for me in town…"

"Sure Grams anything ya say…"

"Be happy to.."

"I thought so ….get dressed"

The twins trudged into their room reluctantly.

**!PAUSE!**

**A/N: yer curious…I know you are…**

**Twins room: Enter door: Right Kri's wall…Loft bed w/ desk beneath it. **

**Wall 2…window (fire escape-apartment) , Dresser (4 drawers split between the two). **

**Mi's Wall…Loft bed w/ desk beneath it, door to closet (split between twins)**

**End at door. **

**There be two bean bag chairs (one blue, one gray) and a small coffee table in the middle of the room. **

**Carpets blue, walls white…**

**Kris wall is covered by writing and random thoughts **

**(very random) **

**Mi's is full of doodles and drawings.**

**( and scribbles…lots of scribbles.)**

**It's a one bathroom apartment. **

**W/ Grams room and a kitchen open to a family room.**

**Top floor…**

**So ends the nickel tour….gimme my nickel…**

**!PLAY!**

Kri flopped onto her bean bag chair **(the gray one). **

"This is all your fault you know…" Mi flopped onto her blue chair…

"Is not…"

"Is too"

"Not"

"Too"

"NOT"

"TOO"

"GIRLS!"

"SORRY GRAMS!"

Mi sighed "We better get dressed." Kri nodded. However they were both rather lazy at the moment. Hey, it was the weekend…so instead of standing and gathering their clothes themselves (cause that would be **waaaay** too strenuous) they sent their minds out and used a power any procrastinator would loooove to have. Telekinesis! YAY Brain Power!

So a pair of low ride blue jeans, a blue t-shirt with the cookie monster on it, undergarments, and black flip flops floated over to Mi, who placed them on the table.

A white t shirt that had its bottom half missing, a pair of blue overall shorts, undergarments, socks and a pair of tennis shoes floated over to Kri who also placed them on the table.

Silence took the room…

a pause…

Then suddenly both girls were gone from the room in an instant.

"I got first dibs on the shower!"

"Like hell you do."

**THUD**

"Owwie….GRAMS!"

**!SPACE!**

"Two things of eggs…"

"Check"

"Four tomatoes…"

"Check"

"One thing of spinach"

**/Eww/**

**/agreed/**

"Check"

**!PAUSE!**

**Location: In town**

**Currently: Checking errand list from Grams**

**!PLAY!**

"One thing of detergent"

"Check"

"Cranberry juice…"

"I hate that stuff…"

"Gram doesn't make you drink it Kri."

"Still…"

"Kri…"

"Check"

"Ok…did you get Grams sandwich…?"

"Right here…" Kri lifted the brown paper bag. "It reeks though…you can practically see the stink on it…yuck! How can Grams eat this stuff!"

"Cause she's old and senile…"

"right…so what else is left?"

"Uhh…lets see" Mi looked over the list. "ummm…her medicine at the pharmacy, her book that came in at Manny's Book Store, some plant seeds from the flower shop, and…Ten great grandchildren!"

"Like you said…senile…" Mi nodded. Kri stopped. "That flower shop is on the other side of the park."

"Yeah but the pharmacy and book store are close by…"

"Okay. I'll head over to the flower shop, you get the drugs and book and we'll meet at the usual spot at the park."

Mi stared at her.

"WHAT! Do I have something on my face?"

"That's the smartest idea I've ever heard you say…you didn't hurt yourself did you?"

"Why you…" Mi dodged Kri's attack and ran down the street.

"See you at the park sis!"

"Hey wait Mi! Take this damn sandwich!" But Mi ignored her and continued on her way.

Kri growled in frustration and headed through the park.

**!SPACE!**

"Alright toddler…what is it this time?"

"If you had been paying any attention Yusuke you'd know the answer to that question."

**!PAUSE!**

**Location: Spirit World**

**Currently: Ignoring Koenma**

**Present: The boys, Koenma, Botan.**

**!PLAY!**

Koenma sighed. "Pay attention. Long ago there were two great demons. Akoi, a fox demon and Rasu , a wolf demon. Both were extremely powerful and ruled the demons ruthlessly. Everyone feared them. Even here in spirit world. That's why it was decided that they would be imprisoned. Spirit world worked with the demons to seal away Akoi and Rasu."

"Whoa wait you mean the demons helped?"

"Yes Kuwabara they did. The two titan demons were that powerful and everyone feared them. So, out of mutual need, the demons and spirit world worked together to seal them." Explained Kurama.

"So if they're already sealed, why are we here?" Yusuke asked. Koenma sighed.

"I'll explain that… You see the demons were so powerful we had to find a way to seal not just their bodies but their power too. So it was decided that their souls would be sealed and their bodies destroyed…"

"Their souls were sealed into two separate spheres and their bodies burned." Continued Botan. "The spheres were placed in a temple and sealed inside by a powerful spell. Furthermore, guardians were placed to protect the temple. The temple itself is riddled with traps to fend of intruders. We thought it was secure but…"

"lemme guess" Yusuke interrupted," Some asshole broke in and took the spheres."

Koenma nodded. "The demon's name is Jiega. He was a known follower of the titan demons. We are still not sure how but he broke into the temple and took the spheres.

Now listen closely. As they are the spheres act as amplifiers, increasing the possessor's strength dramatically. Jiega himself is a formidable foe, but with the power of the spheres…I can't put into words the damage he could cause.!" Koenma jumped off his chair and grabbed Yusuke by his shirt. "You have to get them back before my father finds out!"

"Ok ok." Yusuke pulled the frustrated ruler off himself. "Just point in the direction I can find this guy and I'll pummel him for ya." Botan laughed nervously.

"Well…we actually don't know where he is…"

"WHAT!"

"I want you to keep your eyes out and wait for more orders" Koenma said after he composed himself. Yusuke sighed.

"Great, just great…come on Kuwabara…" Turning the boys headed for the door.

"Hey wait!" Koenma yelled. "Yusuke I'm not done yet…YUSUKE!"

**!SPACE!**

"This is so stupid." Kri mumbled. Currently she was heading towards the Spot. A place deep in the park that her and Mi had discovered as kids. Practically no one goes there any more.

Everyone thinks its haunted…

'_and they call me crazy…'_ she thought. Turning off the path she fought her way through some thickets until she came to an older trail. Following for some time she came to an old gazebo, plants wrapped around it seemingly choking it. City council forgot this part of the park and let it grow. Some of the grass was as tall as her. She liked it here. It was quiet and isolated. Calm and comforting. No one came here. Well almost no one. Occasionally a group of adolescence would wander in and hang out…in HER spot.

Example: the group of kids lighting up joints in the gazebo…

Kri's eyes narrowed. Luckily she entered by a particularly tall patch of grass so she was well covered.

'_what to do, what to do….leave, no….ask them to leave, no….wait till they leave, no…compromise and hang with them….hell 'em out.' _

Turning toward the group she concentrated on the joint they were passing around.

Suddenly the joint came flying away from one kids mouth. They all stared in shock as it floated over their heads. It was soon joined by various sticks, stones and plants, creating a very weird looking creature…

Kri giggled. They looked ready to pee their pants. Cupping her hands next to her mouth she let a out a blood curdling screech.

"**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"**

"GHOST! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the boys turned tall and ran, tripping on stones and roots as they went. Just for the hell of it Kri sent her "forest monster" to chase them till her concentration broke from laughing so hard. Through it all the thought never crossed her mind that people think this place was haunted 'cause she'd us this method on any intruders.

After reclaiming her spot and getting control of herself she sat down and began waiting for her twin.

**!FAST FORWARD!**

"WHERE THE HELL IS THAT ONNA!" Kri yelled in frustration.

"IT''S BEEN TWO FREAKING HOURS. I'M HUNGRY, BORED, AND THE SMELL FROM THIS SANDWICH COULD START A PLAGUE!"

Indeed the smell had gotten worse. In fact it's so strong it's attracted the attention of a very…odd character….

Kri turned to the sound a bush rustle. Thinking it was her airhead sister she took a rock threw it at the bush.

**THUD**

"Bull's Eye!" Kri cheered happy she got revenge until the target came out from behind the bush…

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Kri jumped and hid behind a tree. The man…er at this she thought it was a man, was tall and gangly, like a skeleton. His fingers twice as long as normal fingers and he had a huge ass nose and Dumbo sized ears with slanted beety little eyes. But that wasn't the worst part. His hair, which stuck up in three huge spikes, one on the front part of the head and two in back, was…HOT PINK!

And as every one knows...hot pink is to Kri as kryptonite is to superman…the presence of it (when she has no warning time) makes her faint and/or run screaming…

'_breath in…breath out…breath in… breath out…'_

"Human"

"eepp" Kri's eyes widened…it can talk…dear god it can talk.

"I feel sick…"

"Human…" Creepy Monster Man repeated his voice high pitched and screechy. "What is in that bag…"

"ummm…this bag?" she held up the seeds.

"No…the other one." Kri lifted the sandwich…"yes…that one…"

"I-It's a sandwich -gwah!" Creepy Monster Man suddenly moved in close and began sniffing the bag.

"It smells…delicious…incredible…I MUST HAVE IT!" He reached out….

**SMACK**

Kri moved quickly away from Creepy Monster Man her grip on the tree branch firm.

Creepy Monster Man growled…

"Foolish human…"

"Sorry Creepy Monster Man, but this belongs to my grandmother…so no touchy"

"Baka…do know who I am. I am the great demon Jiega! All of Makai trembles before me! My power knows no equal"

"I believe it…I don't think I've felt a power as equally lame as yours either."

"Why you insolent…" Suddenly Creepy- er um Jiega starts glowing.

'_uh oops…ok maybe he is powerful' _Kri laughed nervously.

"Oh my look at the time. I'll be going now…have fun!" With that Kri turned and ran like hell.

**!SPACE!**

"KURAMA-KUN! The movie is starting"

"We're coming Miss Mi."

'_This is so cool! Who do I run into in the book store but Mr. Sex God himself…Unfortunately the kuwabara and Yusuke were there too but conveniently enough the movie theatre is right next store. It's a horror flick too…I'll just play the innocent, virgin girl and grab him during the particularly gruesome parts and then…'_

"Hey Mi?"

"yes Yusuke?"

"Where's Kri?" Mi froze.

"Oh…shit…" She turned and ran towards the park.

"Miss Mi?"

"I"LL BE BACK! DON"T WAIT FOR ME!"

"Urameshi where's Mi going?" Yusuke shrugged

"Ello Boys!"

"Hey Botan whats up?"

"Well I came to inform you that we got a lock on Jiega's location."

"Beautiful" Yusuke groaned

"Where is he?" kurama asked

"The park…"

"Uuuh hey isn't that the direction Mi went?"

Yusuke shook his head

"shit"

**!SPACE!**

"LET ME GO!"

"Never. Your insolence must be punished. Now hold still."

"NNNOOO!" Kri continued to struggle out of Jiega's grip.

"lemme go lemme go lemme go lemme-" **THUD** "go?"

Kri turned to see Jiega on the ground with a fairly large boulder on him.

"KRI!" Kri turned to see Mi behind her.

"Oh hey Mi! How you doing…wait better yet WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN DUMB ASS!"

"DON'T CALL ME A DUMB ASS, DUMB ASS!"

"I WOULD BUT THEY HAVEN'T CREATED A WORD FOR YOUR LEVEL OF STUPIDITY YET!"

"EXCUSE ME! I JUST SAVED YOUR ASS YOU UNGRATEFUL HERMIT!"

"WELL IF _SOME ONE_ HAD BEEN ON TIME, THEN NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED!"

"ARE YOU SAYING IT'S _MY_ FAULT YOU WERE ATTACKED"

"GASP! SHE GOT IT! TELL HER WHAT SHE WON JOHNNY"

"THIS IS SO NOT MY FAULT"

"YES IT IS"

"NO IT ISN'T"

"YES IT IS"

"NO IT ISN'T"

"YES"

"NO"

"YES"

"NO"

"YES TIMES INFINITY"

"NO TIMES INFINITY TIMES INFINITY"

"YES TIMES INFINITY TIMES INFINITY TIMES X SQUARED

PLUS SIXTY FOUR HUNDRED

DIVIDED BY PI TIMES THWENTY THREE CUBED

PLUS X PLUS THE SQUARE ROOT OF ANGLE ABCDEFG

DIVIDED BY THE LATISAMIS DORCILE OF THE AGING TREE IN THE BACKYARD!"

Silence

"SAY WHAT!"

"Mi! Kri!" Both twins turned to see Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Botan.

"Kurama-kun? W-what are you doing here…"

"Well you see-"

"Botan?"

"'Ello Kriyume, Miyume. How have you girls been?"

"We're fine except I had to save dummy here from an attacker"

"Hey you calling dummy, dummy?"

"You dummy that's who!"

"HOLD IT" Yusuke placed himself forcible between the twins.

"#1: How do you know Botan and #2 who attacked you."

"Oh, we've known Botan since Kri and I were little"

"And as for who attacked me, you needn't worry he's right over there."

"uhh over where."

"Huh?" The twins turned to see that Jiega was gone..

"Uhh…where'd he go"

"Above us!" Kuwabara pointed up and all eyes followed to see Jiega floating in a swirl of energy.

"Damn, that's a lot of energy" Kri nodded

"tell me about it…wait a minute-"

"owowowowow OW Kri let go of my ear."

"Spill it Yusuke…who is he and how do _you_ know Botan?"

"Kri now isn't the time!"

"MUAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! Fools! Now I will show no mercy! Feel the wrath of my masters!" Suddenly to glowing spheres appeared in his hands…

Botan gasped

"Yusuke that's it!"

"I kinda figured that out already Botan"

"Oh no!" Kri stared in horror "he has….TWO BALLS!"

**THUD**

"Good evening dirt, met any nice worms lately"

"He's attacking!" Kri looked up to see Jiega fire an energy beam.

'_Such power…'_

'_koenma's gonna be so mad…'_

'_Man this is such a lame way to go…'_

'_mommy…' _

The attack hit causing a massive explosion that shook the earth.

Yusuke cracked an eye open…

'_am I dead'_

He looked around. Their group was surrounded by a strange purple light.

"What is this?"

"it's a barrier"

"Kurama? Is it yours?" He shook his head and motioned behind him. Yusuke turned to see the twins, arms out, engulfed in the purple energy.

"That's some strong shit."

"Well duh!" Botan grinned "They are two of the strongest psychics next to Genkai."

"Psychics!"

"Yep!"

Suddenly the barrier disappeared and both twins fell to their knees. Kurama was there immediately.

"Are you two ok?"

"its gone.." Kri mumbled

"huh?"

"gone" Mi turned and locked eyes with Kri then…

"Oh MI!" "Oh KRI!"

"WWAAAAAAHHHH! THE EVIL DEMON TOTALLY DESINIGRATED OUR SPOT! WWWWWWAAAAHHHH!"

Yusuke smacked his forehead.

"Well I said they were strong, not smart" Botan laughed.

"So" Jiega landed on the ground in front of the mourning twins. "You have some defenses..hahahaha" thankfully his laughter was stopped by a projectile from Kri.

**THUD**

"Shut up! You have commited a grave sin and must be punished!"

"That's right!" Mi glared at the Evil Sinner-Who-Shall-Be- Gravely-Punished.

"Enough…" he raised the shperes." Die!" he fired his attack.

Mi and Kri stood there. Confidently, they raised a hand, one left, one right, and placed them together palms out.

They gathered energy there…and

"TWIN SPIRIT WAVE!"

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

**!FAST FORWARD!**

"Ew! Kri keep that thing away from me!"

"Hell no! I'm tired of carrying it! It's your turn now!"

"Like hell!"

**!PAUSE!**

**Location: Walking twins home**

**Update: Twins killed bad guy and saved the day, the end….NOT!**

**After the explosion Jiega AKA Evil Sinner-Who-Shall-Be- Gravely-Punished ran away and the spheres disappeared.**

**Hiei showed up in time to do clean up…kuwabara fainted earlier**

…**woot…**

**!PLAY!**

"I never would have guessed that they were that powerful" Yusuke commented amazedly **(heh that's a funny word).**

"Yeah they are one of a kind"

"Botan?"

"Yes Kurama?"

"What could have happened to the spheres?" Botan opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted by a loud scream. All turn to see the twins. Mi covered in what could be mistaken for cat puke and Kri looking very triumphant, the sandwich bag lay empty on the ground.

"oh my god…get it off get it off get it off get it off"

"Well now that's settled."

"AAAAAHHHHH IT SMELLS SO GROSSS! IT'S IN MY HAIR!"

"ahhh!" Kri dodged the phone booth that suddenly came flying at her.

"hehehehe….see ya!"

"KRI GET BACK HERE DAMNIT!"

"NEVER PUKE HEAD!"

**THUD**

"MI! NOT THE CAR!"

**SMASH**

"KRIYUME!

**!CRASH!**

**A/N: FINALLY! Chapter 3 is complete! **

**It lives!**

**MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Good night**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**


	4. Bow Before the Cuddly Penguins!

**START, CRASH, RE-BOOT!**

**Chapter Four**

**BOW BEFORE THE CUDDLY PENGUINS!!!**

**!REBOOT!**

**LOADING…**

It was a bright and sunny morning in the Asuku household. A ray of golden light streamed through the drapes, bringing light into the dark bedroom where everyone's favorite neurotic twins slept peacefully. Angelic faces lost in dream filled sleep. Yes the day was beginning beautifully with birds chirping to one another their good mornings…

_Chirp…_

_Chirp chirp…._

_Chirp chirp chirp _

_Chir- __**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!**_

_**CRASH!!!!**_

……_**.**_

_**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPP!!**_

_**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE- **_**THUD!**

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BE- **_

"GODDAMN !!! YOU EVIL ALARM CLOCK!!! DIE YOU BARBARIC APPLIANCE!!! FEEL MY WRATH!!!!"

"Mi? What is it…" Kri lifted her sleepy head and looked bellow her. There sat Mi, gnawing on her alarm clock….again… "ugh…"

Sighing Kri climbed down from her bed and approached her sister cautiously. It was dangerous to approach "The Miyume" when it is feasting on its prey….

"Umm Mi, I think you effectively killed it…."

"grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr"

"you know Grams is gonna make you buy a new one…."

"grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr"

"riiiiight…" sighing Kriyume moved towards getting ready for school. "I got shower!"

"GGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR"

"or…not…" **#sweatdrop#**

And so began Monday morning….

_**!!!!TRANSITION!!!!**_

Koenma stared at the paper work on his desk…his fingers tapping anxiously on his desk, an obvious vein growing on his forehead each second….

"GWAAAAAAAA!! THIS IS REDICULOUS!!!" George peeked in on his master …

"sir? Is there something wrong Koenma sir?"

"YES!! I DON"T KNOW WHERE THOSE ORBS WENT!!!"

"Now now sir, remember your breathing exercises… " grudgingly, Koenma began his deep breathing

"Is it possible they were destroyed by Kriyume and Miyume's attack." George suggested.

"No. Those two are strong but nowhere near strong enough to break the spheres…"

"Then maybe the demon Jiega still has them…"

"No that's not it either…" Koenma slumped into his chair. "All traces of the spheres have disappeared, their energy is being masked somehow, and if Jiega could do that, why didn't he do it before? Besides If he still had the spheres, he wouldn't have runaway, he'd be mounting an attack instead. "

"But where else could they be sir?"

Koenma groaned. "This isn't good. Those spheres are dangerous ….and powerful. There's no way they would just disappear. Their energy must be being masked somehow" He grabbed his head in frustration "but the only way I can think for that to happen is if the spheres were re-absorbed into a body……"

……

…………..

"SOMEONE GET ME BOTAN!!!!!"

_**!!!!TRANSITION-ING!!!!!**_

_Targeting system activating…._

……

…_.._

……

_System active…enter target…._

_Searching….._

_Searching…._

_Object detected….identifying…._

_Identification confirmed…._

_Target acquired…._

_Initiating advance…._

_Contact with target in T minus 10 seconds_

_10_

_9_

_8_

_7_

_6_

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

"**KURA-KUN!!!!!" **

Kurama turned in time to be glomped by a hyper active Mi.

"Good evening Ms. Mi,"

"Helloooooooo!" Mi grinned. Yusuke walked up behind them.

"You're looking happier now than during school. What happened?"

"KURA-KUN!!!!"

**#sweatdrop# **

"Okay….?" Yusuke turmed to Kurama. "Sooooo, whats up?"

Kurama, still trapped by Mi, smiled "Not sure. Botan asked me to meet you here"

"Botan?" Mi narrowed her eyes. "What are you two up to with Botan?"

"Ummm didn't Botan explain?"

"No, so spill." Mi glared…. Yususke gulped, how much could he say?

"Urameshi!!!!" Kuwabara ran up to them, a terrified look on his face.

"What's up Kuwabara? You look pale…" Kuwabara clutched Yusuke.

"You gotta hide me man…She's gonna EAT ME!!!"

"What are you babbling about this time moron…" Hiei appeared seemingly out of thin air.

"Hey Three- Eyes!!"

"Hello Hiei…" Hiei turned to Kurama…

"You've acquired an extra appendage…." He motioned to Mi.

"Yes, it seems I have…."

"Ow! Damnit Kuwabara, stop holding me like that. Its embarrassing!!" Yusuke attempted to push him off but to no avail.

"HIDE ME!"

"From what!!!"

Suddenly there was a vicious growl from behind. All eyes turned to see Kri in full sprint, heading in their direction.

"Wow" Yusuke stared "She looks pissed…what'cha do?"

"Well it was an accident…I didn't kno-"

"Gotcha!!!"

**THUD!!!!**

Kri tackled Kuwabara, assaulting him with her book bag several times before she began jumping up and down on his head…

Keiko ran up to them soon after, breathless from running. She took in the sight before her.

"Yusuke!!!" She turned to glare at him "What are you standing here for, go stop Kri from killing Kuwabara!!!"

"Why?"

**SMACK!!!**

**FAST FORWARD**

Ten minutes later, Kri sat seething, tied to a light post and Kuwabara lay in a mushy pulp.

"Okay, someone explain" Yusuke, rubbing a bruised cheek, turned to Kri. "What happened…?"

Kri's expression suddenly went from pure fury to a waterfall.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! HE WAS MEAN TO ME!!!"

'god kill me now..' Yusuke motioned to Mi. "You figure it out…"

Mi smirked "Okay!" She skipped over to her sister who was sniffling; the two stared at each other for a few minutes **(WooT Telepathy!)**. Then Mi went over to Kuwabara, still smiling happily.

"Does it hurt Kuwabara?"

"yeah…" he groaned

**THUD!!**

"How bout now?"

"owwie…."

"Mi what was that for?" Yusuke yelled. Mi moved and resumed her grip on Kurama's arm.

"Divine Punishment" she answered….

"WHAT DID HE DO??!!"

"He ate her donut."

**#anime fall# THUD!**

"How does a donut require divine punishment?" Kurama asked.

"Oh this wasn't just any donut, our Grandma made it, so it's special…NO ONE MESSES WITH THE DONUT!!!"

"Riiiight…okay…?" Yusuke turned around and began leaving.

"Wait Yusuke!!!" Keiko yelled. "Where are you going"

"Somewhere…!" was his only reply. Kurama gave a small cough

"Yes well I better be going as well…lets go Hiei…" He turned and …RAN!!

"WAIT KURA-KUN!!!!" Mi cried, "DON"T LEAVE ME MY LOVE!!!" She tried to run after him but tripped when Kri stuck her foot out. Mi turned and glared at her. Kri looked curiously at the clouds.

"You did that on purpose."

"Did what?"

"Tripped me!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"You have no proof!"

**SMACK!!**

"HOW"S THAT FOR PROOF!!!"

"THAT WAS TOTALLY UNCALLED FOR!!!"

" IT TOTALLY WAS CALLED FOR!!"

"WAS NOT"

"WAS TOO"

"WAS NOT"

"TOO"

"NOT"

"TOO"

"NOT"

**SMACK!!!!**

"OW!! DAMNIT UNTIE ME YOU CRETIN!!! I WILL HAVE MY VENGENCE!!!"

"na na!!!" Mi stuck out her tongue and ran down the street, dragging Keiko with her and leaving an unconscious Kuwabara and pissed Kri.

"DAMNIT MI!!! GET BACK HERE!!! "

….

"I SWEAR UPON ALL THE DONUTS IN THIS WORLD,

SPRINKLED AND NON,

JUST ICE WILL BE SERVED!!!!!"

**!!!! MORE TRANSITION-ING!!!!**

"What do you mean you don't know where the spheres are!!!???" Botan laughed nervously.

"It's the silliest thing really! Their energy signatures' have completely vanished! It's quite bizarre!"

"BIZARRE!? IT FRICKIN SUCKS!!!" Yusuke yelled.

**!!!PAUSE!!!**

**Location: Random warehouse**

**Activity: DOOOOOM!!**

**!!!PLAY!!!**

"What is it Koenma has planned Botan?" Kurama asked, calm as always.

"Well there are few possibilities as to why we can't sense them. The most possible is that the spheres were absorbed into another body. The energy from the body would cover up the energy from the spheres as the two merge." Botan looked seriously at Yusuke "Let me tell you, you don't want the soul of whoever's got the spheres and the souls of those demons to merge. "

"Why? What will happen?"

"The demon souls are still very strong. Strong enough that merging with another soul would mean that they would become the dominant presence within the body. If those two demons get bodies again, well you can imagine how vicious they will be in their vengeance."

"Damn…" Yususke muttered. "I just finished those stupid Saint Beasts! Now THIS!!!"

"Koenma needs you to find the person the spheres are hiding in, before the merger is complete."

"Great just great!!" Yusuke growled. Hiei stepped forward.

"And how do you expect us to find the spheres if they can't be sensed." Botan paled.

"Yes well, that would be your job Hiei…" Hiei glared. "Umm, hehe, the Jagan should be able to sense the spheres."

"…hn…"

"Well" Kurama stood from his spot. "Shall we begin the hunt?"

"Yippee" Yusuke shoved his hands in his pockets and began walking out of the warehouse.

**!!!WooT TRANSITION!!!**

Mi skipped happily though the park, Kri right behind her. Today had been a good day. She saw Kura-kun, got an A on her science test, saw Kura-kun…..yep, a great day it twas….

**/you're chipper/ ** Kri mind…ed…?

**/yep!/**

**/why?/**

**/ #sigh# Kurama-kun…./ ** Kri gave a look of disgust at the hearts in Mi's eyes….

**/Are you seriously into that guy?/ ** Mi paused….

**/He's hot!/**

**/that wasn't an answer dipstick…/**

**/#sigh# I dunno maybe? He seems nice right? I guess we'll see. /**

**/"seeming" something and "being" something are two different things. /**

**/yeah yeah/**

"Mi." Mi turned around to see Kri's serious face. "Be careful." She blinked.

"I will." Mi smiled. Kri smiled in return. Humming happily Mi continued to skip ahead. Off to the side a bush rustled. Kri and Mi turned in time to see Kuwabara and Yusuke jump out from the bush and tackle Mi to the ground.

"GUAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**THUD**

"I GOT EM I GOT EM!!"

Yusuke and Kuwabara cheered happily.

"Ahem.."

They turned to see Kri glaring at them.

"Got who?" Looking down they finally noticed the culprit they jumped was Mi, who looked ready for blood.

"umm hi Mi." Yusuke laughed nervously.

"you have a ten second head start…" The two gulped, "Ten, Nine…." And off they went, followed by Kri.

"WAIT KRI! MI SAID TEN!!"

"I SUCK AT MATH!!! NOW DIE GEEK-TARD!!!!"

**THUD! THUDTHUDTHUD!!!**

**FAST FORWARD**

Mi and Kri stared at the group before them.

**!!!PAUSE!!!**

**Location: Kuwabara's house**

**Activity: begging forgiveness**

**Present: Boys, botan, Kri, Mi, Shizuru. **

"Let me get this straight," Kri pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance, "the Creepy-Monster-Man from before was a demon and those glow-y balls were the souls of his masters…."

The boys nodded (except Hiei)

"And after the battle these spheres disappeared….into some one else's body….?"

**#Nod#**

Mi continued. "So you were following the energy of the spheres and tackled me because you thought I had them?"

**#Nod#**

"What makes you think I had them?" They point to Hiei. Kri glared at him, and he glared back.

"Well spiky? "

"Hn"

"that is not an answer…"

"…."

"You aren't going to at least try to explain yourself?"

"………."

"DAMN YOU SPEAK!!!"

"Shut up onna"

"UGH!!! Fine, DIE EMO-BOY!!" Kri made a jump towards Hiei, intent on punishing him for his insolence only to hit the floor face first. Un-helpfully Hiei smirked at Kri, an obvious taunt. She made a move to him again, but Shizuru caught her shirt collar, keeping her in place.

"Heel girl…"

"Grrrrrr, I shall smite you!!!"

"Anyway…" Mi turned towards Botan. "I doubt that I'm being possessed by ancient demon souls…." Botan smiled.

"Yes well perhaps Hiei was mistaken…"

"Watch it fairy…" Hiei glared at Botan for accusing him of being wrong. "I know what I sensed. Either their demons in disguise or they have the spheres." Yusuke blinked.

"Wait, 'they'?"

"Yes 'they' as in them." Hiei pointed to both Kri and Mi. "I sensed both spheres, one in either of them. "

There was a pregnant silence that hung in the air as the group processed the thought.

"**AAAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"**

Kri and Mi spent the next five minutes in a hysterical laughter, then ten more minutes re-learning how to breathe.

"Sorry to ruin your treasure hunt boys. But there be no Spheres of Power here." Mi giggled. Kri smirked.

"I think your blood hound is broken. You should definitely get a new one, or at least re-train this one." Hiei growled, the jagan flaring to life. Kurama moved in front of him, hindering his aim at Kri.

"Even so, perhaps we should all go see Koenma, just to officially clear this up hmm." Kri snickered.

"Okay!" Mi cheerfully agreed

**THUD**!

"MIYUME!!!! WHAT THE HELL?"

"I don't know, what is the hell?"

"Silence, we are not going to see the infant. Its ridiculous!"

"Yes we are."

"no we are not"

"Yes"

"no"

"YES"

"NO!"

…..

…….

"fine then you explain this all to Grams…"

…….

"Fine we'll go…"

**!CRASH!**

.

End-ish-like thing

Tee hee….

R/R Peeps….!


End file.
